Archer's rebirth book 1
by michelous
Summary: when Shirou's family no longer needs Archer they give him a chance at rebirth in another world as a new person Daisuke Motomiya a female version first book rated t later books may have higher rating fem daisuke gender bender reincarnation
1. Chapter 1

**Archer's rebirth chapter 1 starting over before fate**

**This is close to Saber's rebirth as it starts in the same world but shifts to a different world shortly into chapter 1 it will take place 4 years after the current status quo of saber's rebirth **

**This fic will be split into several books the current plan is book 1 is zero 1 and 2 **

**Book 2 tamers book 3 data squad and book 4 tri **

**Archer pov**

After an incident involving one of Ichigo's classmates showing himself to the superhero Spiderman Ichigo received an invite from a cloaked man to somewhere only Ichigo, her twins and her Quincy army were allowed to go. The only one that did go with Ichigo with the king's former royal guard and her current guard; Pernida Parnkgjas, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Gerard Valkyrie and Lille Barro. After they group returned Ichigo was even stronger with stats ex all around and at least 1 new power. I could tell she was definitely no longer human in the least.

Ichigo said to me "Tokiomi is getting old enough that Ganju can handle him and you deserve the same chance I had at being reborn and freed from Alaya to live as a human again but there is a catch if you were to be born into this would Shirou would have to erase his soul like Kouzou did so Shirou could be born. The good thing is we don't have to do that; I can perform dimensional Soul Burial and reincarnate you into another world as a new person." I wondered what this dimensional Soul Burial entailed had Ichigo gained a power similar to that of kaleidoscope to cross world but Ichigo wouldn't tell me.

With that Ichigo tapped my forehead with her Zanpakuto then I woke up in above a city I have never seen with Ichigo in black kimono. Ichigo said to me "Kouzou really didn't die he just became the god of another universe one parallel to this one. This world needs a hero like one that world's hero unfortunately this world's version of said hero was stillborn and the world was thrown into chaos so we are back in time at the point the hero's soul passed on. You will take the hero's place and help save the world in the hero's stead. Will you do this Emiya the archer?" I said yes and then Ichigo cut threw my body with her sword. Ichigo then said to me "I have to take away your memories for a few years at least. Now be reborn."

**3****rd**** person pov**

The person that was archer is gone for now in the womb of Mari Motomiya replacing the soul of the former person that passed on moments ago. A week later the woman gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Ichigo didn't tell archer that the hero Daisuke Motomiya who was a boy in the world Kouzou governs was boy but the Daisuke Motomiya of this world was female, and if he knew archer may not have accepted the role. 3 year before her first crux of fate, Daisuke was 4 years old and raging tomboys hating everything girly and pink to the point were she wore boy's underwear over panties. She just received the first set of memories from her former self archer; how to use Reinforcement Magecraft to increase her base abilities to well trained boy of the twice her age.

**Daisuke pov**

I bumped my head today and now I know how to use magic to make myself stronger and faster only to certain point, I knew I could push myself harder with training but now I could only push myself to the point of an athletic boy about 8 years old. I also somehow knew the perfect training regiment to have the perfect balance of strength, speed, flexibility and femininity. Another skill I gain was the ability to perfectly analyze anything I saw, I somehow knew this ability as Structural Grasp. The final skill I picked up was cooking meals so good my family had me cook most of the meals; I could use my cooking to get my way in arguments as needed.

For the next few years I trained my body and mind in my new skills and building it up to take reinforcement to higher levels I would say at this point I can take myself up to that of an average adult for short periods of time about 3 minutes tops before I at best pull a muscle at worst break a bone. At 2 different times at the park I met the boys that would be influence my fate. The 1st was Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, he was a lonely boy I met in the park one day he told me a story about one night that he saw a fight between a giant bird and dinosaur. The 2nd was Ken Ichijouji, he told me about epic battles he witnessed but something started to change in him after our chat my biggest regret wasn't bringing him out of that darkness.

**3****rd**** person pov Gennai's home **

A cloaked woman walks through space into Gennai's home for a chat. Gennai responded "who are you and how did you get in here." The woman then said "you could say I am a god but in my world god is a very relative term have never met or fought gods or other godlike beings from outside my planet so I don't know how I compare to those beings. Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself." She said as she removed her hood and revealed the face of a partly Asian woman with short strawberry blond hair. She continued on with "my name is Ichigo kurosaki and I have someone that wants to become digimon partner to a girl whose fate needed a push. This girl named Daisuke Motomiya was supposed to be stillborn in this world and that would lead to a very dark future for this world. I helped by providing that girl with a soul that belonged a friend of mine who wanted a 2nd chance. Another friend of mine wanted to help that friend become the hero my friend was in his last life. This friend Gawain, in a former life he was the holiest of my knights he wants the chance to be reborn as daisuke's partner now so please help grant his wish." Gennai responded with I can use some of the power the sovereign digimon granted me to grant this request but they cant be joined till the time in right for Daisuke's crux of fate since she has yet to encounter a digimon of her own they can't meet at this time." Ichigo said "fine the time is close but not now anyway and Gawain will need to figure out his new physiology." with that Gawain's soul became a digiegg then hatched into a blue and white cat ball calling himself Dodomon. Gennai then said "stay with me little one, I have to keep you safe so you don't end up like tailmon."

**Daisuke pov**

I am 6 year old now and the strongest kid my age and best soccer player in my town, my main focus is soccer with Archery and Kendo as side hobbies. My grades are always the tops of my class with my only match for top in Japan as Ken. Continuing to challenge him is my best hope to bring him out of his darkness. The night of my birthday I had a dream and in my dream was a woman with a cloak the hood covering her face. I could see 2 stands of strawberry blond hair popping out from the hood. The cloaked woman said "good to see you again archer now you are Daisuke now, sorry I can't return your full memories yet but I can give you tracing back. But only the skill to make Asauchi as well one other sword but I can't tell you what that is yet trust me when the moment is right you will know. There are some do's and don't 1st don't go too far on normal people I know you can make yourself better than them but don't unless you are in disguise of some kind. 2nd you can't meet up with T.K. or Ken yet no matter what at least no till the time is right. 3rd if any monsters want try to take you go with them when the time is right you will know what to do. Lastly you can't go to camp this year. The weather will be changing soon it is a sign of digimon beginning to break through from the digital plane to this plane. The digital plane was born from extra data build up and in time life forms were born. In time the digimon were influenced by the good and bad data dividing the digimon into dark and light and neutral digimon. Digimon on there own will change over time into stronger digimon but that takes years and years in digital world time. Digital world time passes much faster than time in this world so thousands of years have past in the digital world. Digimon can evolve faster with help of a human partner. You will meet your first partner when the time is right and some day be separated from him as well but don't worry year from now you will meet another partner and you will meet your first partner again. When you wake up you will receive a suit that will change as you grow. I added a hood to hide your identity. See you later Daisuke-chan."

I woke up to see black bodysuit red coat attached to the top and bottom of the suit and hood attached to the collar part. For the next few months I would go around finding stray digimon that passed threw sending with back to the digital world. By summer T.K. and his older brother went to camp. That same day I saw I slightly older person named Taichi Kamiya with digimon walking through the city and seeing his family. I was keeping and eye on him. My suit made it so digimon could tell I was around so Taichi couldn't tell I was around. About a day later digimon started to come to our world, I knew I could handle the rookies relative ease, weaker champions with some effort but stronger champions and ultimates were beyond my current skills megas i don't even dare to test.

I could tell soon I reach my crux of fate I can feel it…..

**Chapter one done **

**I will reveal Daisuke's first partner next chapter. Daisuke won't do much in season 1 and she won't do much with her partner in book 1 but she will use her crest to help the chosen children **

**I laptop is safe I might do another preview chapter of another fic for Thursday**


	2. poll warning

the poll is live for now but will go away for poll for sage of britania

so if you want your choice to matter vote you have till saturday then i choose and post new poll


End file.
